kcivil_war_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Attack on Monstrogus
The Battle of Monstrogus, also known as Operation: M.O.N.S.T.E.R, was both a Land and Aerial Engagement that occured during the 1986 Uprising, following the Fall of Haiti. This event was mainly conducted by the Kid Titans of Demoral as an operation to attack and literally destroy and Adult Sentry on Monstrogus Island located East about 45 Miles off the coast of South Carolina. ''Prior to the Events Approximately four months after the Kid Titans of Demoral crushed and conquered Haiti in 1986, Father had managed to pull what left over adults that were left from the Haitian lands and retreat out back towards North American where he made refuge in Virgina, With this small band of an adults, Father conducted a coordinated raid on the Titan naval yard in Jersey City in an attempt to prevent a Titan naval attack on the remaining Caribbean Islands. While the assault was largely successful in crippling the Titans Invasion fleet and caused enormous infrastructural damage to the Kid Titans of Demoral, the surviving Oceanic vessels escaped and sailed towards the Atlantic Ocean. Upon arriving at the Monarus Island, the Titans attacked the Adult naval yards at the Naval Amphibious Base Little John in Moarbrosa Roads on the Island of Monarous. Fortunately, Father warned the Coastal coastal defenses. As such, the Titans were repelled before the Titans could inflict even a minor damage to the Island. Unfortunately, this attack also served as a diversion for the Kid Titans of Demoral's real target Monstrous Island. Three companies of Titan Operatives infiltrated the grown Up defense perimeter and assaulted Allied positions around the Island, where they quickly captured the entire Island within Hours. In the midst of doing so, they overwhelmed the light defenses on the Islands and had also managed to clear a path for Mega Carriers in order to land and deploy Armored units on the Island, granting them complete control of Monstrogus. All hostages and VIPs were transferred to New York City, where they were tormented until the Titans Collapse in 2002. During the siege, the Kid Titans of Demoral secreted a large shipment of Black Powder, the ones that were used against Oran City in the 1950's during the first Adult Uprising, where they were deployed on H.O.R.N.E.Ts, stationed in Mobarrack in the North of the Center Line, Their hope was to blackmail Father into surrendering himself to the Council of the Kid Titans of Demoral, and that all adults would cease aggression at once. If the Father did not comply, the Kid Titans of Demoral would Unleash the HORNETS over Monstrous and turn the entire adult and Teen Population into Infants. However Fatehr reacted quickly to the situation, and commissioned all nearby forces to retake Monstrogus Island by any means necessary. Battle 'First Attack' Mistro of the Teen Federation was given command of the operation to liberate Monstrogus, and committed a large force of Aerial Teens to assault and land on the island. Using a force of Blaster Bikes and Carton Battle Axes, the Teens assaulted Titan positions on Center of the Island, the most heavily fortified out of anywhere else on Monstrogus. However, the assault ended in failure when both Titan anti-aircraft and Titan Air Supremacy fired and destroyed most of the Teens' aircraft and landing vehicles, stunning many Teens. The assault was called off and the adults were forced to rethink their means of assaulting and retaking Monstrogus. 'Help Arrives' Fortunately for Mistro, help arrived when his old friend from Elementary School, Jeremiah Tavington, who had just returned home from action in Jersey City, arrived to assist in the operation. Committing his own forces to the assault, Tavington ordered Carson to assist Mistro in the second assault. Mark O-Brian would provide support while remaining on the sidelines. With these reinforcements, the Teens after a brief meeting inside a Foot Ball Stadium in Quebeck Canada renewed their assault against the Titans on Monstrogus Island. 'Second Attack' Mistro and Tavington initiated the second assault on the island, this time committing to an amphibious attack. Carson Davidson was to provide fire support with a force of Blaster Bikes and Jet Trikes. The Teens chose to assault the west side of the Island first in to draw Titan Fortifications away from the Eastern portion of the Island while at the same time use it in order to establish a base of Operation. While Carlson held off the Titan naval and ground forces stationed around the entire Beach, Mistro's men assaulted and landed on the beach, taking only modest Stunning thanks to Carlson's intervention. The Titans were soon outnumbered on the beach anf forced to pull towards the Center where the Western portion of the Island was freed. Mark O-Brian set up a repair base on the beach of the Island, where he would oversee vehicle repairs. The Teens then fought their way East into the Center of Monstrogus while under furious Titan resistance, ignoring the HORNET's Stationed to the North for a time being. After establishing a beachhead, Davidson's forces held off several repeated attempts by the Kid Titans of Demoral to drive Mistro's men off the island, enabling the the 18 year old to set up a defensive perimeter in the center defenses southern side. O-Brian then transferred some of his forces Inland of the Island so that his allies would have immediate access to repairs. 'Stalemate In the Center' Mistro advanced the Center defenses while Davidson destroyed several Titan Railway Emplacements on the hills Harpoon launchers in order to ensure that they caused no harm to the Teen;s ground forces. Mistro found himself overwhelmed by the sheer number of Titan vehicles on the island, and was only able to hold them off with Davidson's assistance. Davidson was successful in destroying most of the Railway Emplacements when new orders came in from Tavington. Tavington had been previously informed of the Titans carrying the Black Powder in several H.O.R.N.E.T Gunships to the North and planned to launch the Black Ageist from the North, so the destruction or capture of Northern Section of the Island's Mobarrack Castle became the Teens' top priority. Tavington ordered a Soda strike on Mobarrack Castle, and then contacted Davidson. 'Battle of Mobarrack Castle' He ordered Davidson to refocus his offensive efforts on Mombarrack and to free the hill at all costs before the soda strike could be unleashed in coating the entire hill with Sugary soda and destroying an American and British Landmark. The Teens despite their young age was not willing to destroy the Castle, but if the hill was not cleared prior to the soda strike, they would have no other option. Davidson assaulted the island with his Air task force of teens, destroying numerous Titan defenses and fortifications while averting fire from B.O.X.K.A.R.T's on the Ground, H.O.R.N.E.T's, I.N.T.E.R.C.E.P.T.O.R.S and other Titan air power. With only moments to spare, Davidson captured Mobarrack Castle and signaled the Tavington. Tavington then aborted the Soda strike mere seconds before the Castle would have been coated. 'Inland Defenses Crumble' With Mobarrack Castle and the H.O.R.N.E.T's containing the Dark Powder destroyed and Secured the Titans on the defensive in the Center of Monstrogus's Island, Davidson and Mistro rallied their forces for one final assault on Fort Monark, on the northern head of the Center Island. They were to destroy all enemy fortifications and then secure the fort itself. While Mistro threw everything he had at the Titan defense perimeter, Davidson's force of air attacked Teens, which had just returned from Saving Mobarrack Castle to the North, bombarded the Titan forces below. The Teens' efforts were impeded by constant Titan Bowling Ball attacks and repeated assaults from Titan Ground vehicles. The Teens suffered heavy Stunning for the assault, but were eventually successful in capturing Fort Monark, and immediately set up defenses around the fort. However, the Titans were nowhere to giving up the Island. In one last-ditch effort, they threw all of their surviving forces against the Teens in a desperate counterattack. Surprised that they could even attempt such a brazen move, the Teens rallied for the defense. Ultimately, the last Operative survivors were finally Stunned thanks to Davidson's concentrated airborne assault, finally securin the Islands Interior and thus Liberating Monstrogus Island from the Kid Titans of Demoral. After the dust settled, Mistro reestablished control over the island to the Adults and likely called for replacement forces. Davidson and several men from his teen unit were then granted shore leave by Tavington in Chaotic Fields, Virginia. O-Brian would be transferred to the Legion of Adults, where he and Tavington would supposedly never meet again. Aftermath The success of the battle means that the entire Island of Monstrogus is safe once again for the time being, and the Kid Titans of Demoral's attempt to blackmail the adults into surrender had failed, ensuring continued Adult Spirits were risen and many other Uprisings ensued in 1986. The battle was the first major attempt by the Kid Titans of Demoral to invade Neutral soil, which thankfully ended in failure, and was also known as one of the first major victories that both Adults and Teens had managed to finally obtain against the Titans. Unfortunately, such failure did not discourage the Kid Titans of Demoral from eventually finding Father himself 7 months later, after the Adult air attack on Antorus Base Park in Antarctica. Determined to remove the adult threat once anf for all, the Kid Titans of Demoral launched a massive invasion of Moystacis a mere week after the battle of Monstrogus Island, where Father was literaly attacked without warning and almost Eliminated by Titan forces on November 31st 1986. Trivia'' Category:Canon Events Category:Battles Category:1986